neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha (Winx)
|class = Fairy |gender = 0 |age = 17 |birthday = June 15 |sign = Chimera |affiliation = |power = agility improve endurance improve reflex improve Olympic level athlete Hand-to-hand fighter exellent dancer |weapon = Sword of Neptune (S5, temporarily) Ancestral Wand (S6) |talent = Playing Sports |occupation = |sig = Aisha |origin = Andros (Tides in the 4Kids version) |family = Teredor and Niobe (parents) Neptune (uncle), Ligea (aunt) Nereus, Tritannus, and Tressa (cousins) |relationship = |pet = Milly the rabbit |pixie = Piff, Pixie of Sweet Dreams |selkie = Lemmy, Keeper of Andros' ocean gate |animal = Squonk the Cry-Cry |cartoon = The Shadow Phoenix (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) Going Back Home (Winx Avatar Story) |comic = #12: Magic Battle |game = Winx Club: Quest for the Codex |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) Magic Colors (Winx Avatar Story) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Laura Lenghi |cinelume = Lucinda Davis |4kids = Vasthy Mompoint |nick = Keke Palmer |dbro = Mela Lee (M2) Michole White (M3) |duart = Alysha Deslorieux (Season 7 and World of Winx S1) Elinor Vanderburg (World of Winx S2 - Season 8) |pshow = Karima Machehour (2005-2006) Vhelade (2007) |ice = Jamain Orchydee |mshow = Glaucia Virdone |live = Precious Mustapha |theme = Aisha |gallery = Yes }} Crown Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is the Fairy of . She is the Crown Princess of Andros, as well as its Guardian Fairy. Aisha joins the Winx Club as its sixth member in the second season, and she is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. Aisha is a and who excels at and . Appearance |-|Civilian= Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes. In Season 8, Aisha's hair becomes slightly more redder, because of the updated graphics Winx Club Her civilian outfit in Season 2 and 3 comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, Aisha wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. In Season 5, Aisha sports the same hairstyle of Season 2 and 3 outfits but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. In Season 6, Aisha wears a slate blue headbands with 3 ribbons on it. She wears a striped shirt inside her slate blue warm blouse. She also wears a white skirt with socks. Her bangs are side-swept styled. In Season 8, she wears cyan wool top on top of pale blue shirt. She wears pale pink skirt in dark blue and pink stripes with cyan socks and turquoise shoes. She also has a dark blue tie with a butterfly in a middle. In Season 8, Aisha dons a soft white shirt with lace-like patterns all around, especially a see-through part around her collar, which has two purple buttons. She wears leggings that look similar to Bloom's, but in a teal color and the patterns becoming a darker teal, and she wears a criss-cross rope belt. She also wears a pair of colorful bangles on one wrist and a lilac necklace with a small purple bag. She finishes the outfit wear a pair of brown boots with stringy designs hanging from a purple cloth around the ankle area. Just like her earlier appearances (Seasons 2-5), her long curly/wavy hair is let down loose. Aisha 2 and 3.jpg|Season 2 and 3 Casual The-winx-club_79148_top_(1).jpg|Season 2 Casual (Alternate Version) Aisha 4.jpg|Season 4 Casual Aisha 5.jpg|Season 5 Casual Aisha S6 Cilvilian.png|Season 6 Casual AishaS7CivilianCouture.png|Season 7 Casual Aisha Civilian S8.jpg|Season 8 World of Winx Aisha dons a bejeweled lavender long sleeved shirt with a teal blue flowing skirt, gray leggings and teal and purple ankle boots. Her hair is pulled up into a similar style to her Domino outfit from Seasons 6-7, but her bangs are thinner and side-swept. She sometimes carries a small teal-blue purse around her wrist. Aisha Civilian - WOW.png|Both Seasons Tecna's Handbag - Close Up - WOW109.png|Carrying her bag. |-|Fairy Forms= Aisha's color theme was originally light-green to green. Now, her colors are turquoise-blue with accents of green, pale pink and sometimes purple. Winx Club Aisha's Winx Form.jpg|Aisha’s Winx Aisha Winx Nickelodeon.jpg|Aisha's (Nick Specials) Charmix Aisha.png|Aisha's Charmix Enchantix Aisha.png|Aisha in her Enchantix (Version 1) (2D) Aisha Enchantix 2.jpg|Aisha in her Enchantix (Version 2) (2D) Aisha's Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Aisha in her Enchantix (3D) Layla FairyDust.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust Container Finish Aisha.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust (Version 1) AishaGreenFinish.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust (Version 2) Aisha - Believix.jpg|Aisha in her Believix AishaSophix - WCEp419.png|Aisha in her Sophix Lovix Aisha.png|Aisha in her Lovix Aisha Harmonix.jpg|Aisha in her Harmonix Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg|Aisha in her Sirenix (2D) Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha in her Sirenix (3D) Aisha Bloomix.jpg|Aisha in her Bloomix Aisha Mythix.jpg|Aisha in her Mythix Aisha Butterflix.jpg|Aisha in her Butterflix Aisha Tynix.png|Aisha in her Tynix Aisha Cosmix.jpg|Aisha in her Cosmix World of Winx Aisha Dreamix Transformation 6.png|Aisha in her Dreamix Aisha Onyrix.jpg|Aisha in her Onyrix Personality |-|Winx Club= She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, and because of that Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. However, besides the other girls, she might even be the most sensitive of the crew, notably shown in Season 2 and Season 4. She has also been shown to be rather stubborn and impatient, something that can get her into trouble by making her hold grudges and jump to conclusions. This could be the result of her isolated upbringing growing up, as she didn't really have many friends, aside from the Pixies and Anne, making her come off as a little anti-social at times when she first appeared. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons, Aisha has lost her tomboyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu, but yet she still loves sports and still determined and energetic. |-|World of Winx= In World of Winx, Aisha appears to have retained to her original personality from the main series, yet she's more impatient and impulsive, similar to her earlier appearances (Season 2-3) Winx Club Pre-Series Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. As a result of an isolated childhood, Aisha had trouble making friends and also feared abandonment. When Darkar began to threaten her Pixie friends, she did not hesitate to rescue her friends to the point of exhaustion. Seasons |-|Season 2= Aisha appears in Season 2 and becomes the sixth Winx Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Darkar's fortress where she tries, but fails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky, they are able to save the Pixies. The pixies later bond to the Winx. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Musa comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes. Bloom later comes to join them and the Winx girls hold a pajama party in their dorm. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were divided into pairs to monitor the Trix's activity in Cloud Tower, she was paired with Flora, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the second season Aisha confided in Flora by admitting she was scared of being alone. She was the fourth to gain her Charmix, having to overcome her fear of being alone, being trapped in a dark cave, and learning to have courage and listen to her heart. |-|Season 3= She becomes worried about her own realm, Andros, as Valtor manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Andros. Aisha goes to Andros and tries to save her realm with the help of the Winx. She was the first to receive her Enchantix when she gives up the chance to heal her sight, and instead saves the Queen of the Mermaids. But she uses her Enchantix Fairy Dust to restore her sight. She returns from Andros with sad news, her parents followed tradition and try to force Aisha into an arranged marriage with Nabu. The Winx return to Andros in a final attempt to save the planet and are about to fail, when Tecna sacrifices herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension permanently. Tecna is rescued from the Omega Dimension by Winx and the Specialists. Nabu spies on Aisha, and he introduces himself as Ophir. Aisha and Tecna are very hostile toward him, thinking he is a spy for Valtor. Later, Nabu is caught on board a Red Fountain aircraft while the Winx and were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After "Ophir" saves her, they start to bond much to Aisha's shock. Aisha later finds out that he is actually Nabu and that he is the husband chosen by her parents. |-|Season 4= Aisha and the Winx go to Gardenia on a mission to find the last Earth fairy, Roxy. Near the end of Season 4, Aisha's fiancé, Nabu, sacrifices himself to save Morgana and all the Earth Fairies from being consumed by a trap set by the Wizards of the Black Circle. When Aisha summons the last Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness to save Nabu, Ogron snatches it before Aisha can use it, using it on a withered flower, destroying Aisha's last hope to save Nabu from death. Aisha leaves the Winx to fight alongside Nebula against the Wizards of the Black Circle at Omega Dimension in revenge for Nabu's death. Together, they manage to help the Winx and used the Believix Magic Convergence spell to overpower and defeat the Wizards of Black Circle, then froze the Wizards solid there. At the end of the fourth season, she decides to remain at Gardenia together with the other Winx girls. |-|Season 5= It is shown that she misses Nabu and has seen part of the coronation where her cousin Nereus was supposed to be the next king, but the coronation was interrupted by her other cousin Tritannus. As the Trix and some of the mutants attacked Gardenia, Aisha faced Tritannus in short battle, only managing to kick him. She and the other Winx returned to Alfea in order to make their magic stronger underwater, so they can stop Tritannus evil plans. As they start an journey for Sirenix, Aisha gains power of Harmonix to aid all the Winx to gain Sirenix. In "The Shimmering Shells", she realizes the first clue, that leads them to Andros. There she meets a Selkie, Lemmy, and bonds with her. During the quest for Sirenix, she accompanies the other Winx on their home planets, Solaria, Melody, Zenith and Domino. The only exception is Linphea, because Aisha had to stay in Alfea to defeat the dark lions created by Darcy. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the course of the fifth season, she develops a romantic interest in Roy. In episode 25, Aisha uses her Sirenix wish to save her cousin Nereus from death. At the conclusion of the episode, she is captured by Tritannus, leaving her friends to find and save her in episode 26. After she is saved, Tritannus is defeated and returned to his normal human state. Aisha watches as her cousin is sent off to another dimension and she witnesses the resurrection of Daphne, Bloom's sister. The season ends with the Winx performing a song on Andros in front of the land goers and mermaids. |-|Season 6= Before Daphne's revival party in Domino, Aisha helps Daphne to prepare by guiding her to dance, while the other Winx girls watches, sets music for practice, and gets Daphne the right look. At the party, the Trix attacked and summons the Beast of the Depths. Aisha and her friends tries to defeat it, but failed and realises that only Daphne can drive it away. Aisha and the Winx girls went to Lake Roccaluce to find the Inspiration of Sirenix to restore Daphne's confidence. They then discovered that they are the Inspiration of Sirenix. They met the Trix again, and defeated them. At last in Domino, the Winx manages to get Daphne to transform and drive the Beast away. Aisha, along with the other Winx girls, celebrated by flying up in the air and decorating it with their Sirenix powers. In the second episode, the Winx reunites together, and finds out that Stella has opened a boutique. During Faragonda's speech, Daphne is introduced as a teacher and the pixies arrived, and also revealed that it is Faragonda's 100 years anniversary. Alfea then celebrates, but during that event, the pixies get a call. The Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx and pixies head to the Village and tries to defend it, but later on, the trolls disappeared, along with the pixies around them. The Winx returns to Alfea, and finds an injured crow. In "The Flying School", Tecna and the Winx got an invitation to Linphea College from Timmy to watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Treants attacks the college, the Winx fights them for a while, then goes to Cloud Tower to find the source of the dark magic. They find out that it was Selina, and tried to attack the shield around her. The Legendarium fights back though, causing the Winx, except for Bloom, to lose their powers. They are rescued by the Specialists from falling on the ground. In Alfea, Bloom gives the Dragon Flame's power to each of the Winx to give each of them strength. In the next episode, Aisha invites the Winx to Alfea's gym, where she shows them her training obstacles. Stella gives the Winx new clothes, and they start their exercise. Miss Faragonda, the Paladins and the Specialists enter the gym, and the boys decide to help them, too. Faragonda explains about Bloomix, then she leaves the gym. Aisha show the girls and boys her exercise she'd been working on. Aisha goes to gold auditorium Melodia to know more about the music of the place, but a Pandemonium Elves arrive and attack the Winx. Aisha transforms but is knocked out by the other Winx. At end up victorious with the help of Tecna and Musa who have won their Bloomix. Attended shortly after the Coronation of Daphne on Domino. Later she, Daphne, three students of Alfea (the Trix are actually passing as they were) and the Winx depart for Egypt to seek answers about the closure of Legendarium. Before leaving she received a gift from Roy, causing even follow that Nex oppressed by not having it. Also a defeat mummies Selina sending and later was in charge of the Sphinx. After the Winx were in China and the Green Dragons China has faced Selina costs. A few moments, she went to Alfea Hidden Greenhouse with Selina (pretending to be nice) to sabar plant Lu Wei gave them, but all ends when Selina summon a monster plant and Flora left unconscious with a batch of poisonous roses. After that Flora was healed, but she sees Bloom leave to go to Gardenia after almost killing Flora. In "Broken Dreams", she gets upset with Stella after their Ballet training and then go with Nex and Roy skating. After seeing that Kiko felt depressed without being with Bloom, Aisha and Stella apologized to each other and the other Winx. She soon sensed that Bloom, along with the Pixies, were endangered. Shortly there after, she and the other Winx go to where the Pixies and Bloom were being attacked by the Children of the Night. She accepted Bloom's apology, but was later kidnapped along with others, although she gets saved by Stella. Aisha later goes together with the girls to the Forest of Flowers to meet Eldora and know Selina's past and a sorcerer named Acheron. Coming soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Aisha joins the Winx in finding Hagen, the swordsmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel. She helps Bloom to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. At the end of the movie she is seen dancing with Nabu after helping Bloom regain Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In Magical Adventure, Aisha and the Winx fairies (excluding Bloom) all fight against the Trix during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. She and the Winx fairies later go to Domino and comfort Bloom when they find out that Sky broke his and Bloom's engagement. She also fights along with the Winx and the Specialists against the Trix and The Ancestral Witches. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Specials The Shadow Phoenix Aisha appeared when she was climbing the rocks and during the show, she asked the Winx Club for help to free the pixies from Darkar. Aisha, Bloom and Stella went underground. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom. At the end, the Winx decide to include Aisha as one of the members of the club making her the official 6th member of the Winx Club. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In World of Winx, Aisha works on the new reality talent show called WOW as a talent scout alongside the rest of the Winx. As the six fairies search for talented young people to star on WOW, they also investigate a strange string of kidnappings that have recently been occurring. All they have to go on is that only talented individuals are being kidnapped and they all share a common kidnapper: an unknown person that the Winx have dubbed as "The Talent Thief." Naturally, Aisha is talented at sports as she is often seen skating around the Winx Loft and is probably the best (and most reckless) driver out of the Winx. In "The Talent Thief," the Winx come across a shy waitress named Annabelle, who also has a naturally talented singing voice, and manage to convince Annabelle to star on WOW. It is thanks to them that she is able to realize her dreams of performing for an audience, however, many strange things occur on the night of Annabelle's performance such as the Winx seemingly gaining a strange new power and Annabelle suddenly disappearing. Realizing that her disappearance may be the work of the Talent Thief, the Winx focus all over their attention on finding Annabelle. This leads them to discovering that she had been taken into the World of Dreams and is being held there alongside the other missing talents. However, their jobs as talent scouts begins to make researching the World of Dreams and rescuing the talents a lot harder, which greatly begins to get on Aisha's nerves. This is made apparent in Aisha's more rash actions like trying to go into the World of Dreams instead of Bloom. To make matters worse, the Winx end up being pursued by Evans and Gómez, a pair of detectives who believe that they were responsible for Annabelle's abduction. |-|Season 2= Starting this season, the Winx no longer work as talent scouts for WOW. Instead, they have become pop stars who have been rising in fame and popularity as they tour the world, but with their fame came Venomya, a relentless music critic who has attended every one of their concerts, looking for a chance to completely ruin their musical careers. Fate the Winx Saga Season 1 Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= Aisha makes a surprising debut over halfway into Magic Battle, where she observes Bloom from afar underneath a tree with Piff, Amore, Chatta and Concorda. When Concorda insists that Bloom is a friend of hers, Aisha proposes that they help her find her way to Lake Roccaluce without letting her see them. She then hides behind the tree as Concorda conjures up a breeze that slightly blows Bloom in the direction of the lake and advises for the pixies to keep an eye on her instead of constantly arguing with one another. Before leaving, Aisha claims to have sensed something special from Bloom and suspects that she will meet her again in the future. |-|Season 2= *Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams *Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose *Issue 20: An Evil Wind *Issue 21: The Shaab Stone *Issue 22: Treason *Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls *Issue 24: Love Potion *Issue 25: Logic and Love *Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement *Issue 29: Magic Tournament *Issue 30: Love for Layla *Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro *Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 156: The Talent Show *Issue 157: The Magic Storm *Issue 158: The Charity Race *Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart *Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea *Issue 161: Technomagic Competition *Issue 162: Musa's Idol *Issue 163: Fairy Halloween *Issue 164: The Ice Land *Issue 165: A Special New Year *Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= *Issue 167: Love Trap *Issue 168: The Music Festival *Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize *Issue 170: A Magical World *Issue 171: In the World of Dreams Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Aisha, as the Fairy of Waves, has water-based powers. Aisha can control Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid composed of water molecules that can morph into any shape or form desired. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures such as shields as well as weapons such as swords, bow staffs, or spears. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been shown to manipulate the consistency of her Morphix, with its forms such as, bouncing rubber, flowing liquid, sticky goo, insulation barriers, super-powered counter-attacking walls, and more. Aisha has been known to create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Her Morphix power can also manifest itself into spells, such as attacks. Additionally, as shown in Seasons 3 and 5, Aisha is capable of separating water molecules to allow beings to breath underwater and protect them from oceanic pressure and the cold that comes with it. Aisha is able to generate and manipulate bubbles, foam, and slime that can bombard her opponents and immobilize them. Aside from Morphix, Aisha can also manipulate most forms of liquid, such as water and drinks as seen in "Secrets of the Ruby Reef". As the Fairy of Waves, Aisha is also able to manipulate various aspects of the oceans such as shifting the tides, controlling ocean currents, and generating tidal waves. She also possesses some weather-related abilities such as generating rain and hail storms, creating clouds for defense, summoning miniature hurricanes, and causing rain fall Gifts of Destiny. Her magic is a pinkish magenta in color. Aisha also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. She is the most physically gifted of all the Winx, but she is also capable of keeping up with, if not surpassing the Specialists, often demonstrated through her knowledge of various sports such as rock climbing, wind riding, and staffmanship "The Rise of Tritannus". Being the princess of the Ocean Planet, Aisha is very skilled in many water sports such as swimming, surfing, and windsurfing, but is also a skilled dancer (which was very well noted in "Broken Dreams". Aisha is capable of holding her own in physical combat as she has been seen holding back a mutant and also being the only one of the Winx capable of fighting on par with Tritannus even kicking him in the chin in the process. |-|World of Winx= Aisha's power is generated from dreams. She retains her title as fairy of fluids, and as such as much more precise control over liquids, mainly water as she is seen controlling lakes and rivers, but also bubbles and foam as she is seen reverting paralyzing foam back into the vents (A Hero Will Come). She can also shape the water into constructs such as hands/fists capable of knocking back opponents and breaking tree trunks in half. Aside from controlling fluids she is shown to be able to create bubble shields, summon rain showers, and generating tidal waves (and even raising massive volumes of water) capable of flooding an entire area. Her magic appears as translucent light blue/blue violet bubbles. Aside from her water powers, she is seen fixing minor problems, transmutation, and telekinesis, the later which she has seen more precise control over as she was able to apply pressure to a rock shard. Like, all the other Winx, Aisha is capable of sensing the talents of other people, very skilled in many sports such as basketball and water skiing, and can also breathe underwater. Her special Onyrix power allows her to see the presence of others within the water (more commonly known as hydromancy) (Mermaids on Earth). Uses of Magic *'Exclamo' - Used to create an ear-shaped passageway in the wall in which audio can be transmitted. *'Convergence Shield Bounce Back and Multiplier' - Used along with Stella, and Tecna in "Wizard's Anger" to defend themselves from the Trix. Curiosities *'Birthday:' June 15th *'Astrological Sign:' Chimera *'Favorite Color:' Light blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Swimming, Dancing and Sports! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Loyal and courageous... *'Best Friend:' Flora, I can talk to her about anything! *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures! *'Loves:' Dancing! Any type of dance! *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop and Rap *'Favorite Spell:' Morphix *'Favorite Food': Spaghetti Transformation Sequences Trivia *Aisha's appearance was inspired by singer Beyoncé, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The name Aisha means "she lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam. The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "night" but can also be interpreted as "born at night", "dark-haired beauty" or even "dark beauty". *According to the prototype of her Pixie Magic doll, she was going to be named "Gladis" in the English dub of the series. *Aisha has saved the pixies twice. **In "The Shadow Phoenix", she tried to rescue the pixies from Darkar, but failed; however in "Rescue Mission", Aisha, Stella and Bloom save the pixies. **In "Legendary Duel", she rescues the pixies on her own. *Both Stella and Aisha are 17 at their first appearances. *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Aside from being a professional athlete, she is also a professional dancer. This is evident in most seasons, and that she is also a prima ballerina, as seen in Seasons 5 and 6. *Aisha is the fastest and most agile of the Winx, as shown in most episodes that she appears in. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess; a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *The Nickelodeon episodes, overseen by Iginio Straffi, keep the original Italian name Aisha. *There is a color pattern with Aisha while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between green and turquoise. Her Winx/Charmix was green, her Enchantix was both colors (turquoise in the first half of Season 3 and green in the second half of Season 3), her Believix was turquoise, her Harmonix was green, and her Sirenix, Bloomix, Mythix and Butterflix are turquoise and her Dreamix is green. **Tynix is her first transformation in which she wears turquoise and purple. **Onyrix is her second transformation in which she wears slate blue. *Aisha is the only Winx girl whose original boyfriend was not a Specialist from Red Fountain. *Despite not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists thus far. *A Pixie named Flower from the series PopPixie bears a certain similarity to Aisha. *Aisha is the first one, and so far, only one from the Winx to hurt Tritannus in battle without magic. She accomplished this by kicking his chin. *Aisha was the first to bond with a Pixie, a Selkie and a Fairy Animal in the series, and the first to earn her Enchantix. *In the Irish dub, her name was changed to Siofra (pronounced Shee-fra) meaning "water fairy". *She is the most seen Harmonix fairy, as she appears in all three quests in which the Winx earn the three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *Aisha is the first Winx to have the most amount of love interests. *Aisha's Nickelodeon voice actress, Keke Palmer, also voices her bonded pixie. *In the characters' description in the French version of the book series, Aisha is the fairy of sports. *Aisha and Flora are the only Winx members to earn their Enchantix in their respective homeworlds. **Bloom received her Enchantix on Pyros. **Stella received her Enchantix on Eraklyon. **Musa received her Enchantix at Alfea. **Tecna received her Enchantix on Andros. *She is the only Winx whose extended family is shown. *Aisha and Flora are the only Winx fairies who have not (yet) been turned evil. **The first was Bloom toward the end of the second season after she was corrupted by Lord Darkar's minion and forced into becoming Dark Bloom. **The second was Roxy in the Season 4 episode "Nebula" when she is possessed by Nebula. **The third was Tecna in the Season 5 episode "The Sirenix Book" when she is turned into a robot. **The fourth was Musa four episodes later in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she is turned into a mutant seal by Tritannus. **The fifth was Stella in the Season 6 episode "Queen for a Day" when her mind is corrupted by Selina's Magic Mirror. **While not genuinely turning evil, Aisha does turn against the Winx in "Morgana's Secrets" after Nabu's death drives her to vengeance. *Aisha, Tecna, and Roxy are the only Winx fairies who have not sung a single song. *She is the first known fairy to be related to a villain. *Next to Bloom, Aisha has experienced up to two comic-exclusive romances and both last no more than one issue. **She had fallen for a Specialist named Jordan in Issue 30 but she never dates him due to finding out that he is nothing but a player. **Her romance with Silvan only lasted for one issue, Issue 71, as she leaves him once she gets tired of him mistreating her. ***Counting her relationships with Nabu and Nex, Aisha still goes through with the most love interests out of the Winx in the TV series. *Aisha is the only member of the Winx to showcase her special Sirenix spell in the comics; specifically in Issue 109. *She love swimming more than anything but she also love dancing and doing any kind of sports where she can have fun together with her girlfriends. *As revealed in "Tiger Lily" and "A Hero Will Come", Aisha's weakness is being impatient. *In Couture Style, Aisha's hair becomes more chestnut brown than its regular brown color. This was carried over to her Season 8 design. *Her theme song in the 4Kids dub is Shifting Tides. Its instrumental is heard whenever she transforms into her Magic Winx and Charmix forms. Category:Winx Category:Winx Characters Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Winx Allies Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Aisha (Winx) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Fate: The Winx Club Saga Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Avatar Story Category:Winx (Form) Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Fairy Dust Category:Believix Category:Gifts of Destiny Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Dragon Flame Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Cosmix Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Graduates Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Andros Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Piff Category:Lemmy Category:Squonk Category:Nabu Category:Roy Category:Nex Category:Adults Category:Only children Category:Blood traitors Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Muggle-borns Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Monophobists Category:Time travellers Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Individuals by power absorption Category:Individuals by power augmentation Category:Individuals by power negation Category:Individuals by power source Category:Power Negators Category:Convicts Category:Polylinguals Category:Banished individuals Category:Murderers Category:Pages needing attention Category:Spell inventors Category:Engaged individuals Category:Girlfriends Category:Detective Inspectors Category:Portal Creators Category:Guardian Fairies Category:Athletes Category:Oblivion escapees